Lights Out
by hibiren
Summary: Reno got into trouble, resulting in Reno and Rude both having to make a temporary run for it. They end up in a dumpy apartment somewhere and the power goes out. Reno quickly finds amusement in teasing Rude, who tries and fails to let the redhead get the better of him. An awkward conversation leads to some interesting consequences. [repost from my ao3 account]


"The power's out, man, we can't do nothin'," Reno groaned as he flopped down on one of Rude's plush but faded chairs. His place was small, some apartment in a forgotten area of town, but he had a TV. Not that it mattered any at this current moment. The room was dark, save for a few candles that were now burning leisurely on top of a coffee table in the living room. And Rude sat perched on a chair with a flashlight and a book in his lap, trying to pass the time by reading. Hoping the power would come back on sometime soon.

Reno thought, at least Rude had found someplace for the time being that they weren't allowed to work. Reno didn't have such luck himself. Like Rufus had almost dropped him completely. Without Rude letting him stay at his apartment, Reno would have likely ended up homeless. Maybe that's what Rufus wanted after all, the passive-aggressive dick he could be at times. Although, Reno thought, this was just what happened when you had to disappear for a while—mostly to keep your job. And your life.

And of course Rufus didn't bother to give them both money. Reno prided himself on his budgeting skills—or at least liked to brag that he had them. He liked to think he spent his money well. Except for that one time he blew a month and a half's worth of money placing bets and getting in fights… but that was just for shits and giggles. Rufus was such a dick at times. All Reno was doing was having a little friendly fun. It just happened to result in him nearly getting killed several times—once by his last opponent, once by Rufus for spending (his) money needlessly on his so-called "violent urges," and lastly by Rude who had been worried sick every time Reno came to work with black eyes or bruises he brushed off as a work-related injury. Who finally snapped and yelled at him for being a reckless douchebag.

"We're missin' my show, and now I'm bored as hell," Reno said after a moment.

"By show… you mean that overly dramatic, obviously set up reality junk?" Rude said, glancing over at Reno from a chair nearby, only taking a moment to look up from the book he was reading. Reno caught a glimpse of it, and it looked like it had something to do with space. There was some sort of funky-looking spacecraft thing on the front of it, after all. "Don't we deal with enough of that on a daily basis already?"

"Nah, that ain't true. It's much better than—what're you readin' exactly?" Reno quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at the book again. "It's dark as balls in here, how can you even see that?"

"It's a book of astronomical facts. Just because." Rude shrugged. "First thing I picked up off the shelf. And I do have a flashlight." He brandished the flashlight in Reno's direction and Reno blinked at the sudden beam of bright light that shone against his face.

"Nerd." Reno smirked when he saw just the faintest twitch of Rude's left eyebrow.

Rude grumbled something to himself and snapped the book shut before shifting forward to put it beside one of the candles on the coffee table.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Power's still out. Can't watch TV. And I'm sure as hell not readin' your nerd books." There went the eyebrow twitch again. "Why don't we go somewhere, or something? 'S a nice night out. Maybe we could hit the local ba—"

Rude glared over at Reno. "I don't think so. That's the entire reason we're stuck out here; you not being able to control yourself."

"What, you mean I'm not allowed to have fun? Or a little friendly competition with friends?"

"Friends. Right. Who now want to kill us. I didn't even want to get involved..."

"Thanks, though, I owe you," Reno said wryly after hearing Rude's remark. "I totally had it handled."

"No, what you had was a broken arm, bruised ribs, and a concussion. Which you're still recovering from." Rude shook his head, crossing his arms as he leaned back and rested his head against the back of the cushioned recliner.

"My arm and shit's fine now. You know how fast I heal, I'm no crybaby. And besides… what's with all these candles, Rude? You trying to impress me or somethin'? Plannin' to unleash your charms on me?" Reno chuckled to himself. "Didn't take you for the hopeless romantic type."

Rude snapped up and reached over for the candles, yet stopped as if he'd changed his mind. "Shut up," he said after a pause.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry," Reno said teasingly, reaching over himself to blow out one of the candles. Rude's face, now a little less visible in the growing darkness, contorted into an expression of irritation, and something else Reno couldn't quite name. Curiosity? Interest? Confusion?

Rude suddenly stood and left the room, and Reno heard the sounds of shuffling and things being moved around frantically.

"Hm, now you're acting really suspicious, man, I should've brought some wine or something if I knew you were gonna be so flirty."

"Didn't I ask you to shut up?" Rude called from the hallway. At that comment Reno laughed until his sides started hurting. It really was fun messing with him.

After Reno had calmed down enough to speak without chuckling, he said, "Nah, man, you can't take a joke. I like screwin' around with you. You make it too easy."

A few moments passed and Rude made his way back out into the living room, holding something in his hands. In an instant the room was filled with bright light and Reno realized it was from a campfire lantern. A little green thing that at least resembled the general shape of a lantern, but seemed oddly bright for something of its size.

"Aw, damn. I thought you were bringing me presents."

Rude rolled his eyes and sighed as he set the lantern down on the coffee table and then returned to his chair. "I'm sure that's what you thought."

"…Hey, Rude?"

"What?"

Reno reached over to put out the one remaining candle on the coffee table and looked up at Rude, who watched him carefully, like he was analyzing every move he made. "You, uh, better save those candles for any lady friends. Shouldn't have to waste 'em on me."

Rude shrugged. "It's not really a waste. The power's out. We can't help it. But I dug out the lantern, so, I guess that's fine too."

"Nah, I mean, you do deserve some nice company every now and then, instead of dealing with my stupid ass all the time." Reno shifted so he was facing away from Rude and began occupying himself tracing lines in the patterns of the sofa cushion.

There was a long pause before either could think to say anything else. Eventually, Rude spoke up, a hint of humor in his tone.

"I don't think your ass is stupid."

"Oh, you don't? That's not what you said the other day. Thought you'd wring my neck," Reno muttered. Things between them got so awkward all of a sudden. He guessed, that's what happens when the power goes out. You get into uncomfortable situations with your work partner.

"I think you don't make the best decisions at times, yes, but it has nothing to do with your body. You have a nice body, you know."

Reno jolted up at the comment, thinking he'd misheard what the other said. He turned his head so he could look at Rude, who seemed to have a completely, obliviously, honest expression on his face. Like he hadn't known what he'd just said. "I what?"

"Well." Rude cleared his throat, finally catching on to the apparent peculiarity of his words when he saw the glimmering confusion in Reno's eyes. Or maybe that was just the light from the lantern reflecting off of them… either way they seemed to shine. It was strangely alluring. "You do. I don't mean it—you know, like that. I'm just saying that you're in shape. And your body shows that."

"Don't mean it… like that, huh? You, uh, sure you've never thought about doin' the do with another guy? You're making things all weird now. I wanna know if I gotta prepare myself for somethin' freaky."

It was Rude's turn to flinch. "No, what are you talking about? I-I like women... and you already know about what happened with Chelsea..."

Reno shrugged. "Yeah. Shame about her, though. She was pretty good looking."

"What about you? I always hear about your… adventures… you ever thought about it?"

"Closest I've ever gotten to another dude's dick is my fist punchin' it." Reno and Rude both shared a few quiet chuckles. "But nah. I mean, I was just teasin' you. I know you like the ladies and all that."

Another few moments of silence passed between them.

"I mean…" Reno hesitated, resuming his activity of tracing patterns on the couch, "You're so much of a gentleman, you know? You should have no trouble finding a girlfriend. Me, on the other hand, anyone I end up with is just a friend with benefits… If I could even call them a friend…"

"Come on now, you're a lot younger and more appealing than I am, you've still got chances with girls. I'm too old. I haven't had anyone since Chelsea and that didn't even go anywhere. It went the exact opposite of that." Rude looked away.

"Nah, dude, you're not that old. Maybe… instead of looking, you should just let someone come to you?" Reno shrugged. "Might work better that way, who knows."

Rude made a noise of slight disapproval. "Seems like a waste of time…"

Having had enough of the negativity floating in the air, Reno got up from the couch and paced around the coffee table so he could brace his arms against the wall, and lean down in front of Rude to stare him in the eyes. "What's your problem, man? You're so down all the time. If you can't find anyone, that's more of a reason to not give up, right? Love is great. And I mean real love, not the shit that I've been doing. That's just… me being stupid. Thinkin' with my dick. Y'know. Be lucky you don't have that problem."

All Rude could do was sit back in the chair and let the redhead pin him in place. "Hm. You think it doesn't work or something?" he asked cautiously, quietly.

"Had no luck with women… maybe… doing things with a guy'd be different for you."

"But that's—"

Reno cut Rude off before he could say anything else, with a sharp tug of a handful of his shirt. "I know! I know. Just… shut up for a minute. I'm tryin' to help you here. But don't you dare make this shit more awkward than it is. Whatever happens here, tell no one. Got it?"

Rude shuddered as Reno pushed him back against the couch with a little more force, practically depositing himself on top of the other man.

"Got it?" Reno repeated somewhat harshly, pressing his smaller frame against Rude's body, giving another quick tug to his shirt.

"Got it... but on one condition." Rude reached over to flick the lantern off before shifting himself against Reno to get more comfortable. As comfortable as either of them could be on the dilapidated couch.

The smirk on Reno's face was almost audible as the redhead spoke softly against Rude's neck. "You like doin' it in the dark. Gotcha."

The first few kisses they shared were slow, just barely touching their lips together. Reno realized just how soft Rude's mouth was against his own. After the next few kisses, with Reno pushing his tongue lightly against Rude's lips, the older man finally opened his mouth enough to tangle his tongue with Reno's. The taste of mint lingered somewhere on Rude's tongue, likely from a piece of gum he'd had some time ago. Reno remembered how Rude always carried some with him in case of emergencies where he might need it. How thoughtful…

Of the two of them, Reno was definitely the more experienced lover, yet doing these things with Rude was a whole new kind of experience. Maybe it was because he actually knew the person he was making out with. That might have had something to do with it. Or the fact that he knew how desperate Rude became at times, becoming jealous at Reno's constant bragging of his sex life. But that's all it was, was sex. There was no emotion behind it. Maybe some anger, some simple lust, but that was about it. But Rude… he was so gentle, and cautious, it made Reno feel different than any time he'd ever kissed anyone.

Sure, he'd worked with Rude for years now and they were good friends. And one too many drunken nights he'd slowly started to think about how his partner was always there for him, any time he needed it. They worked so well together, they were a flawless team. Even if Reno didn't want to admit anything directly to Rude's face about considering them being in a relationship. Yet here he was, lying over his partner of several years, their tongues flicking against each other as if this was their first real taste of love. The thing they'd been searching for in all the wrong places for too long.

"Hey… Hey, Rude?" Reno whispered after pulling away from their kiss for a second.

"Mm?"

"You wanna… um… y'know…"

In an answer, Rude wrapped his arms around Reno and pulled him close, his hips moving up clumsily against the younger man's body.

"I'll take that as a yes, you horny bastard," Reno chuckled before grinding down against Rude, enjoying the way the other gasped and wriggled beneath him.

"Shut up, would you…" Rude groaned softly before their mouths were joined together again in a deep kiss. He reached up to grab hold of a handful of Reno's ponytail and yanked on it playfully.

"Fuck, Rude…" Reno's back arched involuntarily when his hair was tugged, a sudden and strong wave of pleasure coursing through him. He hadn't thought having Rude pulling on his hair like that would feel so good.

Misinterpreting the swear, Rude moved his hand away but Reno growled, "No, do it again."

"You're so kinky, Reno, I had no idea," Rude chuckled sarcastically, slowly snaking his hand up Reno's back to close right around the band that held his hair together, giving it a sharp yank.

"Now it's your turn to shut up," Reno struggled past a string of incoherent swears, "Fuck you for makin' me feel so good just pullin' on my hair."

"Think you're doing a good enough job of that," Rude gasped as he felt Reno urging more needily against him, desire trailing through every nerve in his body. "You gonna stop teasing me and get on with it or… what…?"

"It's so much fun though," Reno whined jokingly. "You're just so much fun to mess with. And… I want you to feel good."

"If you want me to feel good, go for it." He gave another yank to Reno's hair and finally muttered, "Just touch me, please, I can't take much more of your teasing nonsense. You're driving me crazy."

"God, you're such a horndog, we really do need to fix that," Reno whispered against Rude's neck pushing his shirt aside enough that he could bite down on his collarbone. Rude writhed against him but struggled out an eventual reply.

"You're not helping fix it, you're making it worse—" he hissed through clenched teeth, "Or better… c-can't tell."

"Mmh… I think I'm doing a good enough job," Reno mumbled as he trailed his hand over Rude's muscular chest, letting his tongue work circles against a sensitive spot on his neck. Finally, after he'd felt he'd teased Rude enough he undid Rude's pants and slipped his hand down to press against the other's groin. "Am I?"

"Y-yes…" Rude leaned further into Reno's touch, unable to think of anything else but how good, how warm the other's hand felt against his member. He didn't think to tell Reno, but he'd never actually done anything sexual with any of the women he'd dated. They all left him before he had the chance. Mostly because he thought it was appropriate to take his time with them. Especially after he'd seen the way Reno went through women… but now, Rude felt like there was nothing else in the world except for them. It was an interesting feeling. He was able to keep his mind off of things for once, he could have a release in his own new way now.

The way Reno worked his hands against Rude's member, the way his fingers moved delicately yet forceful enough in his passion was almost enough to send Rude over the edge.

"Reno—Reno, I…" Rude struggled out between a few shaky breaths. "I'm gonna…"

"Gonna?" Reno said mischievously. "Gonna what?"

"Gonna… c…" Yet nothing else could leave his lips. Rude's entire body spasmed as he came, Reno stroking him diligently through it, until he had nothing left. "God… that... that felt… amazing…"

Reno moved his hand away from Rude's still-twitching member and his fingers trailed against Rude's now dirtied shirt. "Aw, man, you made such a mess. I think that's beautiful."

"Hm…"

"Y'know what sucks, though? You can't put that shit in the laundry until—" Speak of the devil, the lights flickered back on and the TV started playing commercials again. "Well. Nevermind."

Rude glanced up at Reno's face and finally caught a glimpse of the blush against his skin.

"You… remember what I said, right? Never tell anyone. Ever. But now you know… y'know… sort of what doin' it with guys is like… right?" Reno asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. It was nice…" Rude said, unable to keep his voice much louder than a mumble. "Thanks… um… thanks for that. I think I really did need that."

Reno leaned down and kissed Rude one last time on the lips before pulling away with a smirk. "Next time it's your turn, just so you know. And we'll keep the lights off."

"Sounds… sounds good."


End file.
